Scorpio Vivi
by Blackspeed-Mistress
Summary: Ever heard of the Stellazzio story? Apparently the story was more than the story, more like a prediction! Viko fans would like! Please R&R!


Author's note: My first FF9 fanfic! In this story, Eiko is 17, while Vivi is 19. Quina is a GUY, for the simple reason that it's a lot easier than saying s/he all the time (I know I'm lazy! ^_^). All types of Viko fans are welcome! Flames will be used to track the offenders down and beaten by their own sporks. Yes, I said sporks. Blackspeed_Mistress  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Disclaimer: Captain underpants! He's a zero! Gonna make pollution up to millions! Gonna make the plane-oops. Err, Final fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft, not me.  
  
~Scorpio Vivi~  
  
Her eyes strayed from one object to another as she walked down the crowded pebble road. People gave her no more than a second glance, unless they had caught sight of her horn. "It's been a while since I was able to go out like this." She thought as a smile appeared on her lips. She strode into the Morning Star Bar, ignoring a goggling stare from a boy not too far off.  
  
She looked around the bar to find anything special. Much to her surprise, she did. Someone peculiar was sitting at the rightmost table. A pointy wizard's hat and blue vest hid part of his black face. His slightly built form showed through his sleeves. Judging from her point of view, he was maybe around 5'10 with white pants that disappeared under his boots. His gloved hands held a mug in them. She decided to pay him a little visit.  
  
He was a bit surprised when the girl stepped up to his table. She was about 3 inches shorter than he was. Her purple hair fell to the middle of her waist. Two locks were separated to the front by a long faded red ribbon that flowed to her shoulders. A small winged ornament held the ribbon in place. A long horn sat atop her forehead. Her royal purple blouse was covered by a tight yellow tank top. The matching yellow shorts she wore stopped at mid thigh and revealed her long legs to her high-heeled boots. Her rich lavender eyes were wide in astonishment as she leaned forward on the table.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" He asked, a bit nervous at the way she was acting. "My god! Vivi? Is that you?" She whispered in surprise. The horn, her hair, and the ribbon with the wings gave it away almost instantaneously. "Eiko!?" She pulled up a chair and sat. "I haven't seen you in 5 years! You've changed a lot! I thought you would stay little forever!" "So did I. Apparently, I grow up like the rest of the black mages." Something shimmered under Vivi's vest that caught her eye. "Vivi? Why do you need armor? I'm pretty sure no war is going on right now." "I need armor to be a hunter." "A hunter!? That's pretty unexpected for you." "Well, lots of people who couldn't afford airships have been using chocobos. And lately, monsters have been getting more violent. So, I started hunting for people who needed to get through safely. What about you?" He asked. Eiko smirked and put a regal look on her face. She closed her eyes as to envision something.  
  
"Ever since I've been adopted by Cid and Hilda, I now carry the title of 'Princess Eiko Carol Falcon the 1st'. I am to inherit the royal throne of Lindblum. Until that time, I must gain all aspects of a princess in both political matters and appearance." She opened her eyes with a sly smile. "But that don't mean I can't have fun when I go out."  
  
Before Vivi could reply, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down at younger version of his self staring back at him. "I found some money on the ground. May I go buy some cards from Alleyway Jack?" The kid politely asked. The black mage smiled (though you couldn't see it) and replied. "Sure." "Yay! See ya later papa!" He watched the little kid head out the door before turning back to Eiko.  
  
Whose face was 3 inches away from his own.  
  
"Oh Viiiiviiii," she said with a sing-song voice and a inquisitive look on her face, "When did you become a father, hmm?" "I can explain!" He cried while throwing his hands up in protest. Eiko backed off and let him give the details.  
  
"I went to the Treno auction one day just out of curiosity. I got there when they were closing up for the night. The auctioneer said he'd give me something for free. So I said yes, and he gave me a remote of some kind. Then the guy pulled out this huge crate from the storage room. He told me to push a button, and I did." "And lemme guess," The princess interrupted, "It opened the crate and he came out, right?" "Actually, he was one of the six." "Six!? Geez, Vivi! Do they all call you papa all the time?" "Yeah, though I never really understood why." "Wow."  
  
There was a small bit of silence between the two afterwards.  
  
"Vivi?" He looked up from his drink at Eiko. Instead of her usual smirk, she had a rueful frown on her face. Her eyes were transfixed on something, and held a sense of loneliness. It was a side that she rarely let show. "Do you think." She shook her head and smiled "Never mind." The princess glanced around before regaining her trademark smirk back. "Say, you've been to Alexandria more than I have. Think I can tag along with you?" "Okay!" "Great! Let's go!" In one quick motion, Eiko was out the door.  
  
Vivi stared at the door for a few seconds before registering a thought. "At first I thought you changed a lot. Now I realized you haven't changed at all, Eiko."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey! They're coming out!" "I'm not blind, now shh!" "Hi Kenny, hi Jim! Whatcha doing hiding behind a b-mphh!" "Shh!!" "What're you trying to do, Tiki? Get us caught?" "No, hey! It's that lady from the bar! And she's with papa!" "Eh? What're you guys up to? It's not good to spy on papa, you know." "Leave them alone, Clever. Let them be." "Hi Twilight. Wanna spy with us?" "Well.okay!" "I guess I'll stay too, since Twilight is." "Kenny, stop poking me! Oops, sorry Silence. I thought you were Kenny." ".." "Yeah. I know how you feel." ".?" "Hey, they're talking! Quiet everyone!"  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" The black mage asked. It took a little while for her to answer. "I don't care, as long as it's not the castle." She replied with a smile that said, "don't ask". Vivi raised an eyebrow (figuratively) at her, but consented. "Okay. I guess we could go to Ruby's theater first."  
  
They proceeded to the small theater with six little mages secretly following behind.  
  
A middle-aged woman greeted them into her theater. "Mah gawd suagahs, ya'll grown like fat coyotes!" She exclaimed. Ruby led them to a large table in the back. The other tables were filled up with people, anxious to see the show. A red satin curtain covered the stage in front.  
  
"So, what brings ya'll here ta mah lil' theater?" She asked. Eiko was the first to answer. "Mother wanted to visit Dagger and Zidane for a while, so I got to roam around for a bit." "And I'm just visiting for no real reason." "So ya came here ta see lil' ol' me! Now ain't that sweet of ya's!"  
  
A young man with gaudy armor strode up to their table. "Ruby, their ready to go!" "Great! See ya around huns! Thomas, give them the signal!" She left, and Thomas took one good look at Eiko.  
  
"My beautiful lady, let us dump your puppet over there and go to a nice restaurant after the play, shall we?" Vivi said nothing as Eiko thought of her answer. "I'd rather stay with a puppet than an arrogant fool. Sorry." He huffed and stalked off to signal the play.  
  
The satin curtain parted in the middle, revealing a cliff with a glass tank that fit nicely under it, acting as the sea. Ruby, dressed in different clothes, stood on the cliff, facing everyone. She cleverly hid her accent when she spoke,  
  
"Tonight's story is of the 12 Stellazzio, where each of the 11 Zodiacs hopes to gain Virgo's love. Ruby's Blue Rose Theater proudly presents, Stellazzio!"  
  
The play went on. Much to Eiko's dismay, Thomas was one of the characters. After the play, Vivi and Eiko congratulated Ruby and left.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" He asked. The princess looked up to the cloudy sky. "I think I gotta go back now. Thanks Vivi! Bye." She waved and ran off towards the castle.  
  
"Papa!!!" Kenny ran out of the theater to meet the elder black mage. "Kenny come back here! We gotta- oh, hi papa. Heh heh." "Were both of you watching the play?" Vivi asked. "Yep-" "Aww come on, Twilight! It wasn't that bad." Clever stated to his twin while exiting the theater. "Yes it was." Twilight crossed his arms. "But that's because you don't like romance plays. Oh look! It's papa!" They crowded up to their "father". "You guys too?" Just then, Silence and Tiki came out.  
  
"!!!!" Silence stopped, causing Tiki to bump into him. "Silence! Hurry up, or else we can't spy on papa-oh." The silent and naïve mages made their way to the rest of the group. "So you were all spying on me?" "Well, we, uh, heh heh."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Eiko stepped off the boat onto the ground. A droplet of water hit her hand as many others started to fall from the sky. She headed into the castle before she got too wet. She headed up the stairs and into the den, where Dagger, Hilda, and Zidane where talking. None of them seemed to notice her yet. "I see." Hilda concluded. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Eiko, now curious, decided to male her presence known. "Hello everyone."  
  
All of them said their greetings and Hilda invited her to sit on the couch. She sat by the princess with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Honey, I've arranged it so you see suitors from now on." "WHAT!?" "We need you to continue the bloodline, or else-" "What about me, mother!? I don't wanna be married to some rich, prissy, aristocrat with an ego as big as the Mist continent!" "Eiko you need-" "I don't need anything from you!" And so, the angry princess rushed out of the castle and into the city.  
  
"That went well." Zidane muttered. "At least I waited until night to run away." Hilda mentioned.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After the others had left for home, Vivi hurried along the flooded streets to get to an inn. All of the people he saw on the streets were busy trying to escape the pouring rain. All except for one. As he came closer, he could distinguish that the person was sitting was hugging their legs and their head down. Their purple hair acted as a veil to cover the rest of their face. Then he saw the horn and the ribbon, and realized it was Eiko.  
  
"Eiko?" He kneeled down in front of her. A small sniffle was the only reply. "Eiko, are you okay?" ".Vivi?" She peeked her head up at the black mage. "Come on. Let's go somewhere safe." He held his hand out, and she gladly accepted it. Unexpectedly hand in hand, they ran into the inn.  
  
When Eiko went to wring out her hair. Her one hand was still in Vivi's. "Let go of my hand!" She barked. Vivi immediately withdrew his hand and turned a shade of red that stood out amongst the black. He decided that getting rooms would be the best idea at the moment.  
  
"I'd like two rooms, please." "I'm sorry sir, but there's only one room left." Vivi knew she wouldn't like this and hope he'd make it through the night. After a little while of ranting from Eiko, they finally got to the room.  
  
Eiko became eerily quiet after she got into the room. "Eiko, what's wrong?" She turned away from him and looked out the window towards the castle. "I can't go back. I need a new home from now on." 


End file.
